


Eric Bittle - Kitchen Witch

by thatjutsu (sailorsav)



Series: Check, Please! Witchy Drabbles [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Witch AU, Witches, kitchen witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav/pseuds/thatjutsu
Summary: Eric Bittle is a kitchen witch who has been unable to practice his craft in the confines of his dorm. Lucky for him, a friend offered for him to use theirs.





	Eric Bittle - Kitchen Witch

The first time Eric Bittle entered the kitchen in the haus, he cried. It had been three weeks since he had been able to cook and work his craft in a kitchen. He’d been trying to make do with a microwave and hotplate but it just wasn’t the same. None of his spells or charms turned out quite the way he wanted them.

The first time Eric Bittle entered the kitchen in the haus, he noticed that it hadn’t been taken care of in goodness knows how long. He knew he couldn’t practice his craft in a dirty kitchen so he got to work. He started at the top dusting and wiping down the cupboards. A tall man entered the kitchen startling Eric.

“Oh! Goodness! I’m sorry! Uh, Shitty said I could use this kitchen, but if I’m in the way, I can leave.”

“It’s fine. I just need a glass,” the man said reaching into a cabinet. “I’m Jack.”

“Eric. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’d shake your hand but,” he held up his hands covered in rubber gloves, the scent of cleaning supplies wafted off of them. “It’s really great of ya’ll to let me use your kitchen. Thank you.”

“Well, if Shitty said it was okay then it’s fine. I’m just going to go back to the basement.” Jack turned and awkwardly excused himself before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Eric tried to place Jack’s accent and wondered briefly what he was doing down in the basement before he got back to scrubbing the counters and table. He hummed to himself softly, like his mama did when she worked in her kitchen back home in Georgia.

Just as Eric was finishing up mopping the floors the front door banged open.

“What’s up, witches!” shouted a voice.

Eric poked his head out of the doorway to the kitchen to see, Shitty, shirtless in shorts and a beanie standing in the living room.

“Bittle!” Shitty was still shouting.

“Hello, Shitty.”

Shitty gave Eric a hard pat on the shoulder. “I see you found the kitchen.”

“Yes. It’s lovely. Thanks again for letting me use it.”

“Bro, it’s good someone is using it at all.” Shitty laughed. He knew Eric had been struggling with something. It seemed to radiate off him but it was beginning to look like things were turning around for him. Shitty jogged up the stairs throwing up a hand to wave back at Eric. “Let me know when you’re done cooking. I’m starving.”

Eric smiled appreciatively before he went back in the kitchen to get started. The energy of the room was much brighter. Eric started pulling ingredients out of his bag and the small cooler he had drug over from his dorm. Any time he cooked in a kitchen for the first time he would say a quick blessing.

“Blessed be this kitchen, of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth.” Eric whispered, sprinkling salt in the corners of the windowsill. “Be warmed by the sacred light of the Goddess and Horned One. May all that is created here by means both Magical and mundane bring nourishment, healing sustenance, and harm none. With love and peace, joy, and magic be now and always filled. So Mote it be.”

Eric’s heart swelled with warmth as he began baking. His first pie is always apple. They bring positive energy and kindness wherever they are made. He added a little extra cinnamon for happiness and protection. He scored a sigil in the bottom of the crust to imbue it with love before he poured the filling in.

Once the pie was in the oven and the dishes were done, Eric thanked the spirit of the kitchen for allowing him to work his craft there. The smell of cinnamon and apple wafted through the haus. It brought Shitty downstairs and Jack up from the basement. Others had gathered too.

“Holy, fuck! That looks delicious!” Shitty yelled.

The first time Eric Bittle entered the kitchen in the haus, he felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the discord for helping me come up with what kinds of witches all these sweet babes were! Specifically, thanks to Loni for hardcore brainstorming with me!!


End file.
